


Incandescent

by bottomchanyeol, kagihana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cinderella AU, Fanart, M/M, prince chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagihana/pseuds/kagihana
Summary: You are in my fairy tale- This fanwork was made for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Incandescent

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with the fic for the same prompt!!! I ended up not being too happy with this on but the prompt is just..... the best..... and I wish I could’ve done it more justice!!!! Jongdae wearing a sparkly blue suit....... adorable prince yeol..... incredible..... two versions just bc jongdae’s pretty face deserves to be seen, but masquerade!!!!!!!!!!!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2q358gy)

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zn5qfn)


End file.
